


Describe Yourself in 250 Words

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, F/M, Stanford, Stanford Era, stanford!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: “Oooh, Sam Winchester’s got an admirer...”‘Shut up’Brady smirked. “She is so interested.”‘Be serious’“I am!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

The tutor slid each student a piece of paper.

‘ _Describe yourself in 250 words’_

“Ughhh.” Sam moaned.

“My thoughts exactly.” Brady stated, sitting down next to him.

‘I amazed you came to this lecture, it not even 9 A-M yet. You feeling okay?’ Sam joked.

“Ha ha ha...” Brady fake laughed in sarcasm.

Sam smirked.

The door of the lecture theatre opened once again before a blonde girl walked in. As she past the front desk Sam and Brady were sat at she smiled before ascending the steps.

“Oooh, Sam Winchester’s got an admirer...”

‘Shut up’

Brady smirked. “She is _so_ interested.”

‘Be serious’

“I am!”

‘No one interested in deaf guy’

Brady just looked at him. ‘You too hard on self’

‘I use to reality’

‘Go talk to her or I shout her over’

‘I not even know her name?’

‘Her name J-E-S-S-I-C-A but everyone name her J-E-S-S’ Brady explained. ‘She nice’

Sam shook his head before noticing Brady’s gaze move to the row of seats behind them in the lecture hall. Sam followed his eyes to find that Jess had moved down.

“Why were you signing my name, Brady?” She asked him.

“I was introducing you to my beautiful friend here.” Brady answered with a grin.

Sam smacked him on the arm. ‘Dick’

“I didn’t know you signed?” Brady ignored Sam’s insult.

“I don’t, but we learned to sign our names in elementary school and I somehow still remember it.” Jess explained.

“Sam could teach you some more, at a price of course.” Brady suggested.

Jess giggled. “Oh yeah?” She looked to Sam. “What price?”

“A date with Samuado here.”

Sam looked mortified at his roommates’ less than subtle approach.

“Sounds good.” Jess nodded.

“Great, then that’s settled then.” Brady smiled.

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. Had that really happened? Did he really have a date with the cute blonde that was WAY out of his league? Was he really going to be teaching that same cute blonde that was WAY out of his league to sign? College was weird.

* * *

Sat with a notebook on his lap and a pen hanging from his mouth, Sam picked up the assignment and read it over again, despite the lack of complexity in the task set.

‘ _Describe yourself in 250 words’_

‘What is this, elementary school?!’ Sam thought before rolling his eyes and beginning to write.

_‘Deaf, smart, loyal to the right people, protective, obsessive compulsive, lanky, poor, frequently homeless, low life expectancy (if father has anything to say about it), ~~likely to throw self under bus before even reaching said low life expectancy at the rate life is currently going~~...unable to even write 250 words to describe self.’_

Sam growled in anger before throwing the notebook hard across the room. It slammed against the wall of the flat and fell to the floor in a heap of pages that had fell out of the binding.

* * *

“Sam, come on dude, please.” Brady begged softly, hand gently coming to rest against his friend’s shoulder as he lay on the couch, head half buried into one of the cushions.

“Leave me alone...” Sam’s weak voice spoke up.

“No can do Sam-A-Roo...what kinda’ friend would I be if I left you here to stew like this?”

He sounded like Dean. Sam didn’t know how that was possible, but it seemed as if he had somehow managed to locate yet another Dean at Stanford and was sharing a flat with him. It hurt deep down because although he loved Brady, he wanted **_his_** Dean, not some imposter.

“I said leave me alone!” Sam shouted this time, hoping it would have the desired effect and make Brady want to leave. He hated shouted at him but he knew there wasn’t any of way his roommate would leave.

Brady’s hand retracted as if it had been burnt, leaving Sam’s shoulder and hovering in the air for a few seconds before he lowered it.

“Fine, but if you stand Jess up then you’re not the guy I thought you were.” And with that, Brady stood up from the floor and walked out of the flat. He must have slammed the door behind him as the vibrations rippled violently through the floor and up the material of the couch he was lying across.

Sighing, Sam pulled the bulky comforter over his head and began to sob, finally alone, just as he’d wanted...

* * *

Jess looked down at her watch for the umpteenth time. Dressed in what she hoped was an outfit that didn’t make her look ridiculously overdressed as she sat in one of the booths of the diner across town. She hadn’t really bothered with her make-up, only applying some rose coloured lipstick before leaving the flat, and her hair was just hanging naturally down the front of her cream button up shirt.

The waiter kept shooting her looks of sympathy across the diner, clearly believing that her date was never going to show up.

Jess desperately wanted to remain hopeful that Sam wouldn’t stand her up, but...

It wouldn’t be the first time she’d been stood up on a date. There were numerous guys before Sam that she’d had the misfortune of dating. When she had been introduced to Sam in that lecture with Brady, he’d seemed different. Well, in some ways he _definitely_ was. Sam was much, much scrawnier than her previous boyfriends, who had all been muscular football players. Sam probably won on the height front, but apart from that, he just generally seemed nicer than all the others. He seemed like the kind of guy who would treat a girl right, as her mother would say, but maybe she just had a terrible ability to find a guy who wasn’t a dick, because by the looks of it she was yet again being fucked around.

Grabbing her bag from the bench beside her, Jess slid out from the booth, tears in her eyes and headed quickly for the exit. Pushing the door open, she jumped as it hit something...someone.

“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” She quickly apologised.

“Jess?”

Her eyes rose to meet those of the guy she had struck with the door. It was Sam. With a small huff, she shoved past him, hoping that there wouldn’t be too much bad karma for throwing a deaf guy off balance, and started walking off.

“Jess! Wait up!” He shouted after her.

“Not interested!”

“Jess!” Sam shouted once again.

“Get the message, buddy!”

Footsteps could be heard before Sam appeared in front of her. He looked like a kicked puppy, his messy, unkempt bangs hanging down over his eyes. Jess was amazed he was able to see anything through them.

“I am not interested in your excuses, alright?!” She stated, angrily.

“I’m sorry.”

Jess scoffed, shaking her head. “Fuck you.” She kept walking.

The footsteps didn’t follow her.

A few seconds later she heard his voice speak up once again.

“I got scared.”

Jess halted in her tracks. Turning back to him it pained her to see the expression of pure fear and emotion on his face. This clearly meant a lot to him. She walked the small distance back over to him.

“I was ready...for our date hours before I needed to leave. But...I don’t know. My head, I just...my brain decided to list every single reason why I not going to be good enough for you, and I just not want to see your expression when you realised that.”

“So avoiding me was your solution?” Jess asked, softly.

“No, avoiding everyone is my solution. It’s my only solution really.” Sam answered. “Brady tried to knock sense into me but he couldn’t.” He paused, looking down at the ground for a few seconds before finding her gaze once again. “I get lost in my own head sometimes. I block out the world because I think that it will help, but it only ever makes it worse. Makes _me_ worse.” He paused once again. “Jess, I’m idiot want have ‘nother chance.” Sam grumbled quietly, shaking his head in frustration, his eyes finding the sidewalk once again, his cheeks red in embarrassment. “Fuck!”

Jess furrowed an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

Sam shook his head. “I’m fine!” He replied, bluntly.

“Okay, okay.” She held out her hands in surrender. “Sorry.”

Sam still looked upset. “Sorry, I shouldn’t...I not mean to snap at you.”

“Sam, it’s okay.” Jess continued. “So your sentence came out a bit wrong, who gives a crap? Be proud of your disability.”

Sam laughed.

“What?!” She giggled.

“That so cheesy!” Sam’s nose then turned up very briefly. “I hate that word.”

“Disability?”

He nodded. “I’m just missing the accompanying soundtrack. That's not a disability.” Sam shrugged. “No big deal, really.”

Jess smirked. “Must be nice sometimes.”

Sam smiled. “You’ll probably be a little envious if you start spending more time around Brady.”

She laughed. “He can’t be _that_ bad.”

“Oh, you have no idea...”

* * *

** A Few Months Later **

Jess noticed a pile of broken notebook on the floor by the wall under the cabinet. Kneeling down, she reached underneath and pulled it out. Picking it up, she placed it on the coffee table before noticing the page it was open at.

‘ _Describe yourself in 250 words_

 _Deaf, smart, loyal to the right people, protective, obsessive compulsive, lanky, poor, frequently homeless, low life expectancy (if father has anything to say about it), ~~likely to throw self under bus before even reaching said low life expectancy at the rate life is currently going~~...unable to even write 250 words to describe self._ ’

Eyes wide, Jess’ hand came up to rest over her mouth as she fought back tears. ‘How could he think so little about himself? And was he really suicidal?! Is he still suicidal?!!!'

Turning over the page, Jess grabbed a pen from the coffee table and began to write.

‘ _Describe Sam Winchester in 250 words_

_Sam Winchester is deaf, smart as a tack, loyal to those he loves, protective over even those he has never met before, a super hero, definitely obsessive compulsive, definitely lanky, kind-hearted, gentle, thoughtful, considerate, selfless, gracious, understanding, a great cuddler, a giant puppy, funny, brilliant, and an all-around perfect boyfriend. Sam Winchester is also going to grow old loved and surrounded by those who care about him and love him to pieces. Sam Winchester is a truly remarkable human being. In a world that is slowly but surely going to shit, he is the light at the end of the tunnel. He is an inspiration to be everyone he meets, including myself. He is a friend to everyone, a shoulder to cry on. He is that guy that you can always depend on to be there for you when you need him most. That is the Sam Winchester I know. The Sam Winchester that I met one day in a lecture hall. The Sam Winchester that I slowly but wholly fell in love with. The Sam Winchester that I would happily spend the rest of my life with if he wants me too. The one and only Sam Winchester this planet will ever have the pleasure to host. Sam Winchester will never understand how much he means to every single person he has enlightened with his presence and friendship. He will never believe me if I said this to him, so hopefully he will believe in this. There 250 words._


End file.
